


Mission Malec

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a crush on Magnus, Highschool AU, Jace and Izzy know what's up, M/M, Magnus is a flirt, Matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "If he asked,I'd be his"





	

"If he asked,I'd be his"as soon as these words escaped Alec's mouth,Jace almost chocked himself as Izzy simply grinned.

"Somewhat kinky"

"Stop it"Jace warned her and shook his head.He really loved Alec but he couldn't stand when the other talked about his love life.

Mainly because Alec was the male version of Izzy.

And this was just awkward for everyone.

"Like you don't talk like that about Clary"

"Clary sure talks about you like that"Izzy added with a small evil smile"Let the boy be"

"All I'm saying is that you should just ask Magnus out"the blonde explained"He flirts with you all the time"

"He does not"

"Oh,he does"Izzy argued and took a bite of her lunch"You're just too much of your typical highschool wallflower to realise it"

"I am not"

"Yes and pigs fly"

"Look even if Magnus was in fact flirting with me,it would be something harmless like Izzy and Simon"that time it was Izzy who almost chocked and began coughing.

"But wait the other day wasn't Izzy and Simon making o--"

"Shush!"the girl yelled at Jace and covered his mouth"This is about Alec not me"

"I would rather it was about you"

"For God's sake he's right there!"Jace stated pointing at the table across them.Alec changed many shades of color that made both of his siblings feel sorry for him.Izzy and Jace exchanged a sneaky glance and got up dragging Alec with them.

If it hadn't happened so fast,Alec might have tried to fight back.

"Oh look the Lightwood trio"Magnus smiled"The good,the bad and the hot"

Izzy found Magnus' comments cute.

Alec was flattered.

And then there was Jace who didn't appreciate them at all because why the hell was he the bad?

"Magnus,hi"Izzy waved kicking Jace to do the same"We haven't seen you in a while"

"I have been quite busy.Many things going on lately"

"Oh that's a shame"Izzy replied and glanced at Alec.The boy raised an eyebrow at his sister's movements."Isn't it Alec?"

"Erm yes"Alec quickly said"so bye"

"Alexander wait"the other boy began"d-did you want to tell me something?"

Alec froze to his position and looked at Izzy and Jace who both nodded quickly"Um,yes"

"So?What is it?"

"W-Would you like to,um,if you are not busy or anything"he trailed off"go out with me?"

"Oh finally"the other breathed happily"I would love to"

"Hallelujah"Izzy mocked and dragged Jace back to their table"Don't make out until your date!And bring condoms!"

(If Alec wasn't so excited,he would have replied to her comment)


End file.
